I Won't Give Up
by Aquilibra
Summary: Love is a very complicated thing. And right now, Sonic wishes for all the world it wasn't. After a painful break-up, Sonic still doesn't quite know how he's supposed to move on. But if he thinks he's the only one, he's wrong. Because sometimes love just won't give up...


**Aquila:** Gosh, finally somebody got off their lazy bum and wrote a story!

**Libra:** Don't be so mean; I'm sure she was working hard on submitting something!

**Aquila:** Oh sure, and the like two weeks of nothingness were just completely coincidental.

**Libra:** Well…I'm sure she had a reason, right Sonic?

**Sonic:** Where the crap am I? Who are you? And why am I talking to a snake?

**Libra:** You're in Aquilibra's story of course!

**Aquila:** As if that wasn't SO obvious. *grumbling*

**Libra:** You know who you would get along great with, Aquila?

**Aquila:** *rolls eyes* Let me guess, you're about to tell me?

**Libra:** Shadow, because you're always so pessimistic just like him!

**Shadow:** What the hell did you say about me scales?

**Libra:** Oh…hi Shadow. When'd you get there?

_**To be continued… **_

Finally, on with the story! Now that you've met my split personalities, let me confirm a few things. I DO NOT own either Shadow or Sonic, SEGA does, as I'm sure you know; my story is based off Jason Mraz's song I Won't Give Up, which just called for me to write a mushy love story. This story you are now about to read features mild language and extremely mushy scenes. You have been warned of the mushiness, so BEWARE. Thank you, carry on…

_**When I Look Into Your Eyes  
It's Like Watching The Night Sky  
Or A Beautiful Sunrise  
There's So Much They Hold  
And Just Like Them Old Stars  
I See That You've Come So Far  
To Be Right Where You Are  
How Old Is Your Soul?  
**_  
**Chapter 1 - This Shattered Heart of Mine**  
Sonic stared at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand again, still not fully understanding what he'd read. He reread the note again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Slowly, a tear traced down his cheek as he stared at the wall in shock. It left a glistening trail down his face, but the hedgehog didn't even bother to wipe it off. The one thing in Sonic's life that made sense, the calm of his ever raging storm, was gone. Only emptiness remained. A hole in his soul that yearned to be filled, to be made whole again.

Another tear joined the first, this one moving more rapidly and being followed on the opposite side by more tears. Tears began to fall faster and faster, until Sonic was openly sobbing, and then pressing his face into his crossed arms on the desk. The blue hedgehog quivered with grief, his back hitching with each sob. His breath came out uneven and with the occasional hiccup. After a few minutes the tears ended. Sonic had no more left to cry.

Shakily lifting his head from his arms, he glanced to the right of the desk. Sitting in a frame was a picture. It showed Sonic and another hedgehog, this one black with red stripes and shockingly bright ruby eyes, sitting together on a bench. Sonic was laughing and grinning at the dark hedgehog, who was looking annoyed but also amused.

Shifting his arms from underneath him, Sonic brought his hand up to the picture. He picked up the picture and brought it up to his face. He didn't seem to notice as he was holding it that a teardrop fell on the black and red hedgehog's face. The look of longing and pain was so livid on the azure hero's face that even Tails couldn't have comforted him. "Why?" he asked sadly. "What did I do wrong?" the cobalt hero said brokenly. His voice was barely a whisper, but the hurt in those words seemed to radiate in his red-tinged green eyes. Already his eyes were getting slightly puffy from all the crying.

Hugging the picture to his peach chest, Sonic slipped from the chair and stumbled to his bedroom. Still gripping tightly to the picture like it would run away, he sat on the edge of his bed. He gently set the picture on the nightstand with the care of a mother holding a baby. Sonic stared at it for a minute, then crawled into bed. He then reached over and turned off the lamp, pitching the room into darkness. Pulling the covers around himself, he looked one last time at the picture. "Good night...Shadow..." Sonic whispered to the moonlight-lit frame. The azure hero cried himself to sleep that night.

So, did you enjoy the first part? I know it was kinda short, but I promise the next chapters will get longer. Please rate and review, all comments and advise are appreciated! this is in fact, my first story submitted, so don't flame me to much for any mistakes you may find, anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

-Aquilibra


End file.
